


Slipped away

by Ariesjette



Category: Actor RPF, JONAS RPF, Jonas Brothers, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Nick jonas and shawn mendes slip away at an awards show to have a quickie





	Slipped away

Shawn's back hit the wall. He felt Nick's tongue invade his mouth and the stubble scratch his skin. Shawn's head was forced down to meet Nick's lips. They were in the in the supply closet of some awards show Shawn didn't really care about at the moment. He was far more concerned with the strapping muscle bound jonas brother in front of him. Both of them has swollen spit shiney lips. Groping and kissing continued. Shawn could feel Nick's erection on his thigh and salavated. The cock was certainly big, Shawn knew that when Nick stretched the taller guy's hole so wide he sat strangly for 3 days. 

 

Shawn ran his hands over Nick's amazing huge biceps. Shawn was making quiet a mess in his designer underwear, Nick's hard body made Shawn wet. Nick was rough, he pulled Shawn's shirt out of his pants and ran his hands up the shirt to play with Shawn's nipples. Shawn's chest was slightly hairy, nick felt that and a few bumps he figured was a few acne spots, the dude only just finished puberty… 

 

They had to keep everything pretty contained due to them needing to still leave the event. Nick already ruffled shawn's shirt a little too much. “We don't have much time daddy” Shawn said as nick kissed his neck. Nick undid shawn's belt and palmed him.

 

“Better get on your knees then babe” Nick said into Shawn's neck. Shawn got to his knees. He undid Nick's pants and the huge bulge fell out. Shawn nosed the bulge, inhaling the scent of his daddy. Nick rested his head on the arm he anchored to the wall. He watched Shawn's eyes light up.

 

Shawn peeled down Nick's Hilfiger, Nick's cock sprung out of its confinement. A pretty pearl of precum formed on the tip. Shawn took a good 5 inches in at once. The pearl of precum burst at the back of his throat. He was hungry. Nick closed his eyes in splendor. He slowly thrust in and out of shawn's mouth. "Fuck yeah! Take daddy's cock‘’ nick moaned as he slowly thrusted into shawn's mouth. “put those dick sucking lips to use bitch”. Shawn loved Nick's attitude. The scent of Nick's crotch filled shawn's mind with lust. Shawn gagged around 6.5 inches… he still had 2 inches to swallow. If only the world knew what Shawn's skilled throat could do! Shawn made intense eye contact with nick. Nick's pubes and tanned dick against shawn's pale face was beauty beyond what a painter could capture.

 

Nick looked in shawn's eyes seeing the despiration and tears well up. Nick lost all form of control when he laced his fingers through shawn's hair and pushed the teen fully onto the cock. Shawn sputtered and gagged. Nick skull fucked the Canadian hard! Nick's own shirt was getting patches of sweat forming… the scent of Nick's balls and pits filled the tiny supply closet. The heat in the room intensified the ecstacy. Shawn's throat tightened around Nick's sensitive tip. He cummed in shawn's mouth and pulled it out for the last few ropes that painted shawn's nose and now cherry red lips…. He looked so hot Nick thought he'd cum again. 

 

Nick leaned down and kissed the cum of shawn's face then spat it into shawn's open mouth. Shawn was a slut… most of the people here knew it. "Fuck I fucked up" Shawn said looking at the floor. He had jacked off and painted the floor with his cum. Well not only the floor, also a good majority of his pants and Nick's Gucci boots. Nick chuckled at shawn who looked up at him like a lamb. Shawn tried to wipe away the cum stain on his pants ASAP. He got most of it out but a vague gray sploch was left on the maroon pants, as well as dirt marks on the knees. 

 

“Lick my boot clean too” Nick said cockily. Shawn looked up at him mischievously and sucked on the cum stained boot until it shone with his spit. “Do the other one now” Nick coached. Shawn spit shone the boots. He stood up and they made out again  
. 

“We have to go back they are probably abut to serve dinner” Shawn said looking up in an attempt to hear the goings on.   
Nick reached around and grabbed shawn's pillowy ass. ” I'll eat this later"   
“Fuck daddy” Shawn said as they shared one last kiss in this stuffy closet. The fresh air hit them when they opened the door. Nick walked out first. Shawn noticed the cum streaks on the floor. He smiled to himself knowing that later he'd have that jonas cock plus 2 fingers in his hole. He used his shoe and rubbed the cum into the floor and left.


End file.
